


不合

by qtzznc



Category: kq
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtzznc/pseuds/qtzznc





	不合

这一堂是高一六班和高二十九班的体育课，四圈绕操场跑结束后是两个班的自由活动，学生总是会来小卖部买碳酸饮料的。

 

“王俊凯，可乐喝多了杀//精//的”，宋衍在冰柜前上下看着，只见王俊凯伸手直接取了瓶可乐出来。

 

王俊凯随手抄过了件零食砸到了宋衍的身上，骂道“狗嘴里吐出的话都比你好听”

 

宋衍笑嘻嘻地捡起那包零食来，说“我这不是替你着想吗，碳酸饮料少喝些”

 

“对了”，宋衍付好账跟上了王俊凯，“隔壁班那个学委，你怎么拒绝了人家”

 

“不喜欢”

 

“那可是隔壁班的班花啊，你不喜欢，难不成你喜欢性//感//大姐姐”，宋衍没听到反驳，提高了声音“该不会是真的喜欢吧”

 

王俊凯还是没有说话，只是望向了不远处朝他们走来的小学弟，宋衍是认得他，开学典礼这人还是学生代表，上台讲过话的。

 

这位三好学生浑身没有问题，只是不知怎么得跟王俊凯不对头，见面必是要吵起来的。

 

易烊千玺看了眼他们，脸上面无表情的，而后插在裤袋里直径的跟旁边的小学妹说起话来。

 

“腿长肤白的谁不喜欢”，王俊凯含着可乐，可说出的话却还是让人听得一清二楚。

 

易烊千玺身子一怔，猛地转了回头对上了王俊凯含笑的桃花眼。

 

“这不是我们的小学弟吗”，宋衍在他们言语战场开枪的前夕，上前了步横在了他们的中间。

 

“学长好”，易烊千玺说出的语气软软的，哪能让人联想到这人上一秒还是杀人的眼神。

 

王俊凯捏着可乐罐的力度大了些，液体沿着罐壁流在了地面。

 

宋衍那墙头草的性子直接倒向了学弟那去了，“学弟渴吗，学长请你喝饮料”

 

语音刚落，王俊凯塞了瓶绿茶到易烊千玺的怀里，笑着说“这天气热，多喝茶降降火”

 

……

 

“那学长少喝点可乐，不然，以后那个方面不行，那可是要孤独终老的”

 

王俊凯一把扯过易烊千玺，那瓶绿茶掉在了地上，宋衍想要帮忙学弟，可还是被王俊凯无声的威胁给放弃了。

 

“学长，你干嘛”，易烊千玺仰着头问他，那口吻是多么的天真，给人了想要毁灭这美好的冲动。

 

“给你看看我行不行”

 

王俊凯当着所有人的面拉着易烊千玺回了寝室，“嘭”的一声顺带反锁了门。

 

“他们不会打起来吧”  
“小学弟那话虽然是挺伤人心的，可王俊凯看起来好凶啊”  
“我们要不要去拦着”

 

宋衍愣在原地没有说话，他在小学弟转身的那一刻，竟看到了他嘴角的笑意。

“王俊凯，你…你…他妈…慢…慢点”

王俊凯更加剧烈地抽//动着，舌尖毫无顾忌地舔//弄//着他的耳垂“不是说我不行吗，易烊千玺你喊宋衍学长的时候，我真想当着他的面上了你”

 

“你不怕你的桃花树就此枯萎了吗”

 

天中贴吧不外乎是围绕着王俊凯为中心的讨论，易烊千玺真想告诉那些爱慕王俊凯的人，这人是有多么的禽兽。

 

“枯了就枯了”，王俊凯说时猛地一顶//入，让易烊千玺直接到了高//潮。

 

易烊千玺在王俊凯脖颈上狠狠地咬了一口，落下了个明显的牙印，警告他说“以后再有女生跟你告白，你就跟她说你已经有主了，让她们别再幻想了”

“易烊千玺，你想不想怀上我的孩子”


End file.
